Something we all need Hope
by Lady-FFVII
Summary: A Fanfic of Aeris and Sephiroth being pushed into the world again... But for what? Aeris & Sephiroth Pairing. Mature readers only. Please R&R so I know to put more chapters up
1. Chapter 1

A fanfic of Aeris and Sephiroth do enjoy it. More chapters to be up and running soon. And I do not own these Characters at all, this is fictional.

**Something we all need… Hope…**

**Chapter 1**

The Air was cold, so very cold…

Brilliant green swirls whirled around her delicate frame. Contained in the safety of the lifestream, even with the coldness it wasn't wholly unpleasant, it was the kind of cold that's soothing on a stuffy hot summer days, calming.

She hadn't opened her eyes, nor has she made any attempt at doing so. So calm and at peace, if she opened her eyes then it would go and the message from the prayers of the planet would have to be obeyed.

_(Awaken and find peace… Awaken and find the heart that needs healing… Find truth….)_

Sorrow filled her heart, she did not want to leave this place of tranquillity, but then to also ignore the pleas of the very thing she had died to protect would be unjust and cruel.

"I must go back, he is there. Peace must be made. I will go."

Slowly her eyes opened and the swirls stopped, the greenness left and darkness swallowed her, pulling her away from the only place that was home.

_(Daughter…. Daughter of Ilfana… Daughter of the Planet… A gift and… A curse… Return to the World….)_

Her head swam and she closed her eyes as the dizziness swamped her senses, a sudden urge to be sick washed over her, and then the pain… Searing hot pain… Burning and then nothing… Gritting her teeth she opened her eyes cautiously and then sat up with a gasp escaping her lips. It was the Forgotten city… She died here and now she was on top of an alter that was floating directly over where Cloud had buried her…

"I'm here…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, just how long had she been here?

_(4 years… And yet you are unchanged…)_

She wouldn't have said unchanged, a dull throb had started since she had awakened, exactly in the same spot of the wound that had been inflicted on her. She looked down at herself, a diamond shaped hole was at the front of her dress and as had no doubt that an identical hole would be at the back of her jacket and dress. Tentatively she poked a finger through the hole of the fabric and to her relief her skin was whole, but sadness crept into her, the wound had healed, but it had healed into a bumpy scar the kind that burns victims suffer.

"It's only a scar…

_(No… it's… a….)_

Looking around alarmed at the sudden silence that now surrounded her, complete and utter silence… The only time that has happened was then…

* * *

The solemn figure watched her rise, had waited for her return. He had awoken a year before, wondering the world without so much as a clue to who he was. Just a drive, and an urge to get to this place and wait, he didn't even understand how he knew where to go. All that he could remember was climbing out of the crater that he could only assume that he was locked away in. But then there was the uncontrollable rage that boiled within, and also the annoyance at the scar that travelled from his left shoulder to his right hip.

When he had arrived at the Forgotten city he saw the stone alter floating on the water and looked in awe at the green swirls encasing a women, a young women he was certain he knew. The auburn long hair, the red denim jacket and pink dress all seemed familiar. Pity entered him. Why pity? He didn't remember her…

It had taken a long month of waiting for her to wake up and when she had and their eyes finally met he saw the terror in her eyes, pure fear… And then the images flashed in his minds' eye… Pain ripped through his brain… Her kneeling, the feel of the air rushing past him and… Muramasume. Blackness en-crouched his vision and sickness took hold.

He had been a puppet, not that simpering fool Cloud. He had lost his General status and been reduced to a mere foot soilder.

When he had come to his senses again she was before him, soaking wet and holding onto his shoulders trying to support him. Worry and caution showed in her delicate features… He must have fallen when the memories had started… But why was she helping him?

"Sephiroth… What happened?"

* * *

Aeris felt the throb grow more demanding when she saw him collapse. She dived into the water swimming towards him…

(I'm nutts. I'm going to help my murderer)

As she emerged from the water and walked towards him the pain on his face tugged at her heart strings. She knelt then and lifted him up that he was kneeling, the effort to push him up strained her muscles greatly and she gritted her teeth hard as she eased him up. But when she caught his eyes open and looking at her she saw bewilderment in his eyes.

Realisation must have hit him because the next thing she knew his features had darkened and hissed between his gritted teeth

"Get. Away. From. Me."

With fear and shock she fell back from the crazed lunatic that was her murderer.

The fear he saw helped. He didn't want her help, he didn't deserve it nor did he ask for it. His eyes went to the hole in her dress and it only confirmed what he had dreaded… The memories were true… He was a Monster.

She saw his gaze and instinctively knew what he saw and hastily she buttoned up her jacket. His expression was unreadable and the throb in her chest grew even fiercer at being so close to him… Why? What could it possibly mean?

* * *

Hey all I know its been such a long time since i made a story so here it is, please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Something we all need… Hope…**

**Chapter 2**

Since their first altercation they had decided to keep their distance, while she sort the comfort of nearby flowers, he himself had sat by a tree watching her like a cat watches its prey. His stare made her uneasy. What could he be thinking? Feeling a strong uneasiness and tired of the constant silence from him and the planet she whirled round to face him.

"Are we just to stay here in Silence? I for one am sick of Nothingness."

He cocked a silver brow at her and shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"You wish to converse with someone who murdered you in cold blood? Who also killed a companion of his own, warped the mind of your companion, butchered and destroyed countless lives..."

He smirked, and glared at her then.

"Don't toil with me girl, I've been tormented enough… It's bad enough being brought back let alone not knowing why"

Her mouth had opened just a little bit at that, and then an anger she had never known even existed started boiling inside her. How dare he discard her like this? And so with deliberate heavy steps she made her way to him with clenched fists at her sides.

"Listen very carefully General I knew what happened and why it had to happen. You can either move on from it or dwell in self pity, but I had hoped that the great General Sepiroth would do more than have a teenage girl strop"

He couldn't help the roar of laughter that burst from him which startled her. He couldn't believe at the ridiculousness of her outburst it actually tickled him. When he had stopped and looked at her he saw the pout that had replaced her earlier slack jawed expression.

"Well then flower girl, what would you suggest? After all we are both technically dead"

A sheepish look had entered her features, she had forgotten that slight detail of the fact the world believed them to be dead, but she soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his cruel cynical laugh.

"Oh don't mind me, I enjoy being lost and unfounded… I have no urge to rejoin the human race, but of course you could try"

He rose then when he saw her expression drop and took a few long strides her way and smirked when she stood her ground. He had thought she would shrink back as she had earlier, but she held his gaze firmly. An urge unfamiliar to him started to pool in his gut, a feeling of wanting to say… Sorry… He wanted so badly to hold onto the rage and hate, it's all he knew, had been the only thing around him for several years. This Girl was disarming him and bewitching his senses… But as he looked at her he felt a deep longing, something he hadn't felt since he was a child. A need to be wanted and not to be used...

Her mouth went dry at the intensity of his stare, she couldn't move and didn't dare to make a sound, and she couldn't drag her eyes away from his. Those eyes were so hauntingly beautiful, the palest green that shone so bright it dragged her in and she wasn't fighting it in the least. She felt a warmth spread through her and she didn't know what to think of it.

"Girl…"

"Aeris… My Name isn't Girl… It's Aeris"

She hadn't realised she could even talk with such strength, but it was as if she couldn't help but want to stand her ground, to show that she wasn't as helpless or as useless as she must of appeared to him.

He felt a pull like gravity and before he could even resist he had reached out and pulled her hard against him and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his left arm round her waist and his right hand dove into her free flowing hair. Letting her hair part between his fingers it felt like strands of silk and he groaned against her soft warm mouth. Maybe he did this because she was a beautiful being, or maybe he did this because he knew he could, but it slightly unnerved him at just how right it felt.

Upon feeling his touch sparks ran up and down her skin she had wanted to be afraid of what he may do but when he had crushed her against him and kissed her on the mouth she couldn't protest, she didn't want to protest. Enclosed in his intimate embrace she felt all his strength all his warmth and it had ignited something carnal in her, the base need of wanting to be with this man… Her killer… Hearing his groan she clung to the front of him, it was only now that she had finally realised that his bare chest was under her touch, his muscled taunt chest that her fingers couldn't help but wonder across, her body was betraying her senses, she shouldn't be doing this… but oh gods she wanted to.

He had pulled away first, look down at her rosey lips that had suffered an onslaught from his kisses, her eyes wild and hungry, he wanted to smirk but he had had no idea why he had done it… Was this because he wanted to prove something, or was this because for the first time in years he wanted to do what he had felt. Taking a step back from her he mentally shook himself. What was he Doing? This wasn't a good idea...

"Aeris… There is nothing for us outside of this place, well maybe not for me… I Can't go back out there. And Frankly I don't want to"

His stern look told her that she would not be able to persuade him. But she had to try, try and make sure that her mission was done, he needed healing and so did the hearts of the people he had hurt. She could see him for the first time as a person, though he tried desperately to cling to his old ways. She wouldn't give up on him.

Taking a step towards him and seeing his back straighten she shook her head.

"I won't force you, lord knows I couldn't. But you can't throw away a second chance. You were brought back to do things differently. I never knew you before all this, but you weren't the man that was being controlled, I can't sense that from you… You're human."

He flinched at that somewhat. Human… But he had felt that silence, something he hadn't had since the incident before Nibilheim. That creature that had claimed to be his Mother was no longer inside of him, but that didn't change the fact that he was in everyone else's eyes damaged.

"Do you really believe me to be so good, A man who knew he was killing an innocent girl because of who she was, I didn't know you but that didn't stop me. You should leave and enjoy your second chance, maybe my second chance is to stay here and be condemned to the actions that i…"

She had had enough of his words like this and she had marched the last step to face him and she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart and looked at him deeply.

"You did kill me, but in killing me you saved the Planet… I needed to die. Can't you see, If I had lived Jenova would have won."

His eyes widened at that. It couldn't be, his split second decision to kill her, to make her apart of him in the lifestream was actually was what saved the planet… His head swam with everything that was happening with what he learnt. He didn't know who he was…

"I am not leaving this place, not until I figure out what it is that needs to be done… You may if you wish as this is more your heritage then mine, but while being here I do not want to be persuaded do you understand"

At looking at his understanding of her words she nodded at his request. She would let him have time to process, but if the planet urged her she would urge him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I look forward to hearing what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Morning. Another chapter is up and running. I see it's been getting a few peoples attention. So I do hope this chapter has you on the edge of your seats. Please Review to let me know if you like it.

**Something we all need… Hope…**

**Chapter 3**

Feeling better after having a shower Aeris sighed with content. From waking up from the dead to walking up the very long and beautiful bone steps, it was a dire need to purge her urge to be clean. And now she was towelling her hair reminiscing at the last time she was here, the beautiful bone structure of the shell building hadn't changed, no dust nor cobwebs anywhere, it was as if it was as preserved as she was.

Then it hit her, the feeling of loneliness, the last time she was here she had died right in front of… Cloud. A pang of guilt assailed her. She had not since she had returned had even thought about him, and see missed him then. How she would love to see Cloud, Tifa, Barret… all of them again.

She would see them again once she had completed her mission, she was sure of it. Smiling to herself she pulled a pastel green silk nightie over her head, and used the sash to tie it round the middle. It was truly beautiful. It clung to her frame comfortably, the thin straps rested softly on her cream coloured shoulders.

Giving her hair one last rub with the towel, she dumped it and left the bathroom to then run into a mildly surprised Sephiroth.

He had been contemplating the day's events since they had entered the building; he had spent most of the time wandering around the place. The architecture was truly awe inspiring, so intricate where the patterns and spiral stair case. It amazed him that this was all made from the minerals of the Planet. This was the craftsmanship of the Cetras… _extraordinary._

It was while thinking this he almost bumped into a girl wearing a short green nightie with her auburn long hair loose and flowing round her. It was then that he realised this girl was Aeris… She was stunning. He couldn't deny that nor could he stop the hunger that she no doubt saw in his green eyes. She blushed then a rosy pink which only made her look even more desirable. He knew she was an innocent and it made him burn.

He let his eyes move up and down her body, staying a few seconds on each part of her, her Neck, breasts, Hips… Those luscious legs… He felt his arousal and dragged his eyes to hers. He was truly hungry for her.

"Uh… um… the… um shower is free Sephiroth."

He was over come again, as if by some unseen force controlling him, he grabbed her arms pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the lips, he deepened the kiss when she sighed and clung to his white open tunic. He'd only put it on because it was there, but now he hated it. He wanted them to both be naked and exploring each other, he ached for this woman, and it was unbearable. His right hand went into her silken hair while the other went to the small of her back and pressed her to him.

Aeris' head was swimming and the lovely feeling of being lost and the sudden dizziness overwhelmed her. She had to make sure this was real, after all it was Sephiroth and he was kissing her, she clung to his shirt and was disappointed that he was wearing one. She longed to feel him. She met his kisses softly and without even her awareness her hands found bare skin. Feeling his hands on her only made her want worse, she didn't want to open her eyes for fear that it would all end, the kiss, the hardness of his chest, the warmth.

He pulled back and smirked at her tiny moan of protest that she gave, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright with lust. But he couldn't take her now. He wanted to make sure that her first time wouldn't be like wild animals. Kissing her forehead he whispered in her ear goodnight, walked past her and into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Blinking rapidly in disbelief at the closed door, she felt confused… _What happened…? Was it me…? I don't understand. _Shaking her head feeling disheartened, she then turned and headed to her own room. Her lips felt the cold air on them and she pressed to fingers to them and her eyebrows furrowed together in disappointment.

"Why…"

Once in the comfort of her room, with its solitary bed with its universal white spread, wardrobe and side table, she sat on the newly made bed. Shrugging her shoulders she picked up the brush and began to brush her long auburn locks into some order. As soon as she replaced the brush having finished her task she heard.

(_Daughter…)_

The voice was faint now. Closing her eyes she replied.

"Are you well?"

_( Now… Is not the Time… To Dawdle…)_

Came the impatient reply.

Sighing she nodded.

_(You are… Taking too long… You only have… A short…)_

Her voice rose with anger.

"Don't say it! I do not want a time frame, this is unfair!"

Slamming her hands into the duvet. She would see her friends, she would make this chance count, she would not return this time.

_(Calm daughter… You will need to return…)_

And then it happened, a terrible shriek.

(YES! AS YOU ARE NOT PURE!)

Came the angry all too familiar voice. Shock and sickness filled her. That voice, it couldn't possibly be… Not possible…

"Je… Jenova!"

(TUT TUT TUT)

Crooned the voice of an enemy that should be no more. _But even I am not suppose to be here…_

(Listen to me child. You've been duped… Lead to believe that you should die again.)

Aeris shuddered as if she could feel the tentacle of Jenova hold her, she shook her head. She shouldn't be hearing this serpent menace.

(But you gave up your precious life before, with little or no thank you. And now to find out that the blade that killed you was tainted… By my own cells.)

An almost sincere motherly voice came from the creature inside her head. Aeris' eyes widened. No.

"I… I Have you're…"

Fear rose up inside of her as well as disgust for this Thing.

(Hmmm you are a part of me. You're in a sense my daughter now)

Aeris clutched her head and shook with fear and anger. _No, no it wasn't true, it couldn't be…_

"No!... You Lie!"

(Alas I do not, the worst truths are the genuine ones and the hardest to swallow… You wouldn't be able to hear me if it wasn't)

Aeris' hands dropped into her lap. _It's true… I'm tainted… It's probably why the scar throbs when he is near… And now I have this creature inside of my head._

( They didn't just use my cells for Soldiers. But they also used it to create weapons like Sephiroths.)

Tears welled in her eyes, she had lost more than she had thought. She had died and had lost herself.

( And now I have you my dear… dear… girl)

Aeris Screamed.

That's all folks till next time….


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been very busy at work. (Please be nice this is my first attempt at something M rated and actually gotten to the M part hehehehe)**

**Something we all need… Hope…**

**Chapter 4**

Sephiroths heart stopped as he heard the blood curdling scream come from Aeris's room. He bolted out the shower dripping wet and ran for Aeris's direction, he shoulder barged the door open, he stopped in the door way and what he saw scared him. She was kneeling on the floor clutching her head rocking back and forth whispering and crying. He didn't make a sound, he just walked to her scooped her up in his arms sat on the bed and stroked her hair while holding her.

_I have known this…_

Aeris looked up at him with her tear streaked face and once again her composure dropped and she wailed and buried her face in his chest crying. He held onto her, stroking her back and hair, holding her sobbing form this was the first time in his life he felt useless. He wanted to make this pain go away, the pain he had caused her and this new pain that he had no idea about.

He had no idea why he did this but he wanted her to stop crying, to take away that pain even if it was just for a few seconds, he lifted her chin up so that her face was only a few centimetres from him, he saw her gasp from the effort of crying as well as his touch, he kissed her softly on the lips and moved his hand to her cheek to then slide into her satin soft hair. The kiss was his undoing, he needed her, he burned for her, and by gods was he going to have her.

Aeris didn't protest. She needed him, this form of comfort. She felt herself grow hot and she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him closer to her, while her tongue snuck into his mouth playing with his eagerly. His hands were every where but not where she wanted most. Who was she kidding she didn't really know what to expect, all she knew was that her nightie was getting in the way and it shouldn't be. And as if he could read her mind he pulled the tie free and pushed the folds back.

_I don't believe what's happening…_

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips and tongue over her neck, collar bone and down to her pert breasts, he smirked a little at how her nipples were already hard and he flicked his tongue over one.

_She is so beautiful…_

Aeris gasped at his ministrations and her hands dove into his hair to keep him there, she moaned as she felt his lips and then his mouth go over first her left nipple then her right. It felt like fire was coursing through her veins and she began to grow moist between her legs. His suckling at her breasts was causing her to moan so much and she began to move restlessly against the bed.

He moved away from her breasts and stared into her bright green eyes, he had to be sure, that she wanted him just as much.

"Aeris… Are you…"

She held his face in her hands cutting him off, and her features softened. And with a soft blush on her cheeks she told him.

"Yes I am sure I want this, and yes it's my first time. I need you Sephiroth."

And with that she pulled him down on top of her and kissed his lips with urgency.

He had been taken aback but her words were enough for him, he moved with her and he trailed his fingers playfully down between her breasts, to her flat stomach towards her feminine core. He moved his fingers to her thigh, and was glad that she moved her leg slightly to let him pass.

She was nervous yes but wantonness was taking over her, she moved her legs slightly to let him access and as soon as she did she felt his fingers find her wetness and she moved her head back and moaned, her back arched of its own accord. She had never felt like this before, so out of control. She desperately wanted more than this.

Sephiroth once again licked and kissed a trail down her body to meet his fingers, he used his index finger to stroke her clit while he licked at her opening. She tasted so pure and sweet and he could feel a devil rise inside him, he was already painfully erect and it wouldn't be long before he had to have her mind body and soul.

Aeris dug her nails into the sheets, what he was doing was embarrassing but it felt so right, it sent shivers up and down her spine and warm flicks of fire rose in her abdomen. She felt she would surely go mad from this torment when he stopped and moved up her body, he took her hands and with their fingers intertwined he kissed her forehead. She nodded up at him knowing what was to come.

He positioned himself at her entrance. He almost lost his mind when her wetness touched his tip. The restraint he held was amazing in his own view, and kissed her on the mouth as he pushed himself in breaking her final barrier of innocence. She moaned into his kiss and she gripped at his hands.

It hurt a little bit, he was so big and it was hard, but she wanted more of him, and so she moved her hips up a bit, encouragingly, enjoying the feeling of herself start to relax round him and the feeling of being whole took over.

That was all he needed and he started a slow and steady pace, her wetness encased him and he wanted so badly to ravish her, but he would take it slow this time, as for next time the cards were already dealt. As from this moment on he wouldn't want another female companion.

His slow rhythm was driving her higher and higher and her moans where getting louder, he was kissing her neck and he hadn't stopped holing her hands, his chest moved against her heavy breasts and she finally knew what paradise felt like. She was so close to a peak that she became tighter. She felt as though there was no longer a room, or world it was just them at this time. She felt his pace quicken when she became clamped round him, she was dizzy and hot and then she felt wave after wave of spasms hit her as she came.

He felt her go just like that and it make her so much more tighter, he felt himself give way to the animal in him and he began to move faster and harder till he himself let go, he collapsed on top of her panting. They were both coated in sweat and he kissed her cheek then her closed eyelids. He had no idea what this new sensation was; he had never really felt like this after his past conquests… But she wasn't a conquest… She was… She was Aeris. His Aeris.

I hope you all liked this


End file.
